


[podfic] The Distance From 'Here' to Where You'd Be

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Matt was joking when he said he'd send Noel a cookie care package down to Florida, but he can at least tell himself that's the reason he actually goes through with. Just an inside joke with an ex teammate, nothing more.The other gifts that follow are a little harder to explain - to Noel and to himself.00:38:09 :: Written bySecondhandSoldier.
Relationships: Noel Acciari/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] The Distance From 'Here' to Where You'd Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The distance from 'here' to where you'd be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896127) by [SecondhandSoldier (Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam/pseuds/SecondhandSoldier). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfthedistancefromheretowhereyoudbe):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Pt7QtljBlUDFY7rbEn0Hjlo5ccJuBxas):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This cover was done for the “arts and crafts” square of my cover artist bingo 2020 card. For more notes, see [this post](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/9247.html).  
Thanks to SecondhandSoldier for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
None that I can remember, but please tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
